The Birds and the Bees in Honey Trees
by Aizawa Minami
Summary: "Umm, why is that when two people wake up in the morning together and not say anything else?" Margaret is recently full of questions, though what is Madlax supposed to do about it?


The Birds and the Bees in Honey Trees

"Madlax?"

"Hmm?"

I turned around to face Margaret, after I had finished cleaning the last dish and sat down next her.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Umm, why is that when two people wake up in the morning together and not say anything else?" Margaret asked, with her hands clasped firmly along side with her posture.

I looked at her, stunned of how she would ask such a question like that.

"Well, isn't just making eye contact without words would be a bit strange right? Besides, who told you that?"

"Umm, I think it was… Liemelda who told me that, she says something about intimacy and all of that…"

_I knew that it was her! Curse that damned woman!_

Without trying to burst into flames or get angry with the subject, I came to calm myself down before doing so, and calmly replied, "Alright, Margaret… why did she tell you that?"

At the matter of time, Margaret could not help but to feel a little embarrassed and began to stutter, "W-well… I don't know, I guess I was curious I guess,"

"And she told you every detail?"

"Yes,"

"And what of it?"

"She… tells me what it's about, but she won't tell me any further, and I have to ask _you_ now,"

"About what?"

"Sex,"

"Sex?"

"What is sex? Tell me, Madlax!"

I did nothing but to chuckle nervously, hearing her asking those types of things want to make me blow my head off at any second.

"Umm, Margaret, how about we talk about something else? I am no expert on sex."

She looks at me straight in the eye, slightly troubled and disappointed, but was feeling a little mad on the side.

"Please?" she begged, making bug-eyed expressions with her face, showing me her little, adored green eyes in desperation.

"Well… I…"

"Please, please, _pleeeaaase?_ Pretty please?"

Somehow, I tried not to give in to her whims and did.

"Alright… I will tell you, _but_, if you promise me not to mention Liemelda teaching you stuff like that, again."

She smiles at me, hugging me in the process as she squealed out of joy.

"Thank you very much!"

"Y-you are welcome…" I said, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks, that I could have sworn I might have blushed at her presence.

"Alright, Margaret…" I began to reply hesitantly, that it was like speaking to a child about this, it is not as if I feel embarrassed about it, right.

"When it comes between two people… they… tend to kiss, cuddle, and hug. As well as greeting each other,"

She looks at me with such curious, green eyes, as they widened with such anticipation and wonder.

"So… what does it feel like? To kiss, I mean,"

"Well, Margaret…"

Margaret zoomed in closer to face me, her facial expression turned stern and curious at once, with her hand on my knee, she smiles briefly.

"Then kiss me,"

"W-what?"

"You heard me clearly; I want you to kiss me."

I had a feeling that I somehow… wanted to push her off me, but I could not—would it make her changed the way she thinks of me?

"Oh, Margaret, you can't be serious,"

"Oh, but I am," she whispers, her face leaning close towards mine, that our lips were merely inches apart, that is when I can feel that she might have wanted to practice this for an obvious reason.

Then, within a matter of seconds, she pulled away, looking quite disappointed.

"But why? Why does this kiss have to feel embarrassing?"

I looked at her sympathetically, with my hand on her shoulder, letting a soft smile show on my face.

"Why is that?"

Margaret scowls a little, with her eyebrows furrowed and her cheeks burning with actual embarrassment.

"Because it is weird,"

"What is weird?"

"That kiss… it feels so… good… and that it makes me so…"

"Happy?"

"No, not that… just embarrassing and weird,"

I smiled for a brief time, then I gestured her to sit by me, with my arm across her shoulder, kissing her forehead cautiously.

Once more, she looks at me, not being serious as she was before, but it was because she seems to be intrigued in the little game we are playing.

"And how can you say that with such a straight face?"

She faces me; her eyes appeared to be dazed in a daydreaming state, not paying attention to anything else except me.

"How can I say that with such a straight face? That is very easy to say, Madlax."

I smiled gently at her little reply, with my fingers entwining themselves in her brown, crisp hair, and my lips traveling down to meet her own.

"It's very easy to say, huh? We might see about that, Margaret…"

"Mm-hmm…"

….

_Brrinnng, Brrinng,_

I woke up at the sound of my cell phone ringing on my nightstand, I felt a little angry about who would actually call at this hour.

"H-hello?" I asked, with my voice sounding a little tired than usual.

"Madlax,"

There came SSS's voice, and one way or another, I probably would have known why he would be calling right now.

"Yes, SSS?" I said, my voice having an irritating edge to it. I can hear him chuckle at the end of the phone.

"Did you forget already? You were supposed to assassinate a man named Charles Merryflower,"

_Oh, crap… _

I growled softly in frustration, there goes my check, down the drain…

"Oh, about that… sorry, I lost track of time, I was busy I mean…"

I knew that rat bastard would be amused of what I wanted to explained to him when I missed this day of work.

"I assume you and Margaret did a little more than eat pasta."

"What?"  
All of a sudden, I only heard him laugh hysterically, "I was joking about the man, Madlax! He is not real! And thanks for the video!"

"W-w-wait a minute, what video? _There is no video! You perverted bastard!_"

"Bye now!"

That is where I wanted to become nonexistent, but really, what is the point in living at all if I do not exist?

Oh well, he and Liemelda would have to pay one way or another, and I cannot wait to get my hands on those two.


End file.
